Mi droga eres tu
by HPlauraRH
Summary: Todo el mundo da por supuesto que Nicky está en la cárcel por drogas, ¿pero y si no fuera así? ¿Y si un amor prohibido la condenaría para el resto de su vida?
1. Chapter 1

Nicole "Nicky" Nichols tenía 25 años la noche de su pecado. Ella y su mejor amigo Kevin Whattermole estaban inclinados en el lavabo de una discoteca pija de Park Avenue sin saber que lo que pasaría a continuación la destruiría.

\- Pero entonces, ¿aspiro y ya está?- preguntó Nicky dando un respingo e intentando ocultar el polvo blanco cuando una pareja entró en el cuarto de baño y se dirigió a un cubículo a darse amor.

\- No tengas miedo Nicky, ¡va a ser un viaje alucinante!- le respondió Kevin. Ambos eran amigos de la infancia y compartían la pena de unos padres que por dinero y poder no les habían brindado la suficiente atención.

Kevin se inclinó hacia la droga y aspiró. Se incorporó respirando profundamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le hizo un gesto a Nicky para que hiciera lo mismo. Nicky dudó, no era de la clase de personas que mostraba miedo, pero ella consideraba que con sus cócteles, y unas cuantas caladas a los cigarrillos de la felicidad, tenía la fiesta servida sin necesidad de probar algo más fuerte.

\- ¡Déjame en paz!- gritó una chica justo antes de que Nicole aspirase.

\- ¿Has oído eso?- preguntó Nicky a Kevin, que estaba alelado tocando su reflejo en el espejo.

\- ¡Para!- volvía a gritar la voz asustada. Provenía de uno de los cubículos del baño.

\- ¡Eh!- gritó Nicky dirigiéndose al cubículo donde una pareja había entrado apenas unos minutos antes.- ¡Abre la puerta!

\- ¡Me haces daño gilipollas!- seguía diciendo la chica.

\- Me cago en la puta, ¡abrir la puerta!- gritó Nicky aporreándola, sabía que en ese baño estaba pasando algo malo.- ¡Kevin llama a seguridad!- Nicky dio una patada y esta se abrió, dentro había un chaval algo más pequeño que ella, y mucho más alto, con la chica más bonita que Nicole recordaba haber visto en su vida. Estaba llorando y tenía la camiseta desabrochada.- ¿Qué coño está pasando aquí?

\- ¿Quieres largarte orco?- le respondió el chaval, agarrando la muñeca de la chica, impidiéndola salir.

\- ¿Y tu me llamas orco, con esa puta cara de mono?- dijo Nicky justo antes de tirarse encima de él. Le propinó dos guantazos y unos cuantos arañazos antes de que los seguratas los agarraran.

\- ¡Se acabó la fiesta!- dijo una mole negra cogiendo en brazos a Nicky y separándola de aquel cerdo. La chica seguía llorando en una esquina cuando los hombres de la discoteca se llevaron a su agresor.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Nicky. De cerca parecía una pequeña diosa, rubia, de ojos azules como el cielo, y un montón de pecas repartidas por el rostro que le daban un toque pueril.

\- Es que… Creía que… Tenía miedo… - la chica se tiró a los brazos de Nicky- ¡Gracias!

\- Venga, ¡anda!- la consoló Nicky apartándose de ella y limpiándole las lágrimas, sin duda era la chica más bonita del mundo- Soy Nicole, pero puedes llamarme Nicky, ¿y tú?

\- Soy Kate, encantada- dijo la chica sonriendo.

Kate… Nicky abrió los ojos. Había soñado toda la noche con Park Avenue, pero ahora estaba en Litchfield y aquello también era una pesadilla. Abrumada por los recuerdos de su vida anterior Nicky fue directa al comedor ensimismada por la sensación de libertad que le había otorgado Morfeo aquella noche. Se sentó con su familia, entre Chapman y Morello y comenzó a juguetear con el yogur.

\- Está buena esa mierda, ¿eh?- le preguntó Boo.

\- Es lo único bueno de este puto lugar- susurró ella intentando que las demás no la oyeran, o Red se enfadaría.

\- A lo mejor podríamos hacer algo para conseguir más- contestó Boo sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido ahora?- dijo Nicky desconfiada.

\- ¿La has visto?- preguntó Boo señalando a una de las nuevas reclusas, una chica blanca de larga melena negra y brillantes ojos castaños- Entró anoche, ¡cómo me ponen sus pechitos turgentes!

\- ¿Y?- Nicky no entendía nada- ¿Sus pechitos nos darán leche para hacer yogur?

\- No, gilipollas- Boo rió- pero la primera que se la trinque, se comerá los yogures de la otra durante una semana, ¿hecho?

\- Claro que está hecho puta foca, ¿en qué dimensión crees que te la podrás tirar antes que yo?- respondió Nicky con ciertos aires de superioridad.

 **N/A: Hola buenas xD Bueno, este fanfic es fruto de un ejercicio que hice para clase de guión. En el tenía que inventarme una trama de una serie de tv, y se me ocurrió escribir sobre como Nicky llegó a la cárcel de Orange is the new black, ya que cuando lo escribí todavía no se sabía el por qué de su estancia allí. La historia está completa en formato de guión de televisión, así que solo tengo que pasarla a formato literario. Espero que os guste!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nicky se despertó en su lujoso apartamento de Madison Ave. Su madre le había comprado aquella casa cuando cumplió los 21 y siempre se había ocupado de que no le faltase de nada. Menos una madre, claro. Puta Marka, era mejor no pensar en ella. Nicky se giró y a su lado encontró el cuerpo cálido y desnudo de Kate. Pobre gatita, estaba tan asustada la noche anterior en aquella discoteca que no pudo más que llevarla a casa y follársela hasta que se le olvidaran todos los males.

\- Hola…- saludó Nicky cuando la chica abrió sus preciosos ojos azules. ¿Cuántas chicas habían despertado así en su cama? Ni recordaba. Lo que si sabía era que Kate estaba entre las más guapas.

\- ¡Mierda!- exclamó la chica- ¿Qué hora es?

\- La hora del desayuno- dijo Nicky apartando el cabello de la rubia y comenzando a besarla el cuello. Kate se apartó rápidamente saltando de la cama.

\- ¡No!- gritó la chica- O sea, perdona- se apresuró a decir al ver la cara de desconcierto de Nicky- A ver, que me ha gustado mucho lo de anoche,-añadió con una sonrisa pícara que hizo que algo en el interior de Nicky revoloteara- ¡pero es que tengo que ir a clase!

\- Ohh, así que eres una empollona- rió Nicky- No pasa nada, gatita empollona, te llevo en coche a la universidad.

Las chicas se vistieron, entre coqueteos y caricias recordando la noche anterior. Cogieron rápidamente unas galletas y se subieron al coche de Nicky.

\- Gracias por lo de anoche…- dijo con la cabeza agachada Kate desde el asiento del copiloto.

\- Sé que follo de lo lindo, pero no necesitas darme las gracias- bromeó Nicky.

\- ¡Qué tonta!- sonrió la chica- Gira aquí a la derecha- le indicó Kate cuando llegaron a un extremo de Central Park.- Gracias por salvarme de aquel baboso.

\- Es mi hobbie favorito…- respondió Nicky, y añadió mirándola y apartando la vista de la carretera-…salvar a jovencitas para llevármelas a mi cama.

Kate sonrió poniendo los ojos en blanco y Nicky tuvo que apartar la vista de su rostro si no quería tener un accidente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella no era así, ella no llevaba a las chicas a clase después de echarlas un polvo. Ella en la mayoría de las ocasiones ni siquiera se acordaría de su nombre a la mañana siguiente. Pero aquella jodida cría…

\- Para por aquí- le indicó Kate en una calle con poco tráfico. Nicky le hizo caso y aparcó el coche delante de una lujosa chocolatería donde su estirada madre compraba sus caprichos.- Dame esto- dijo a la vez que cogía el móvil de Nicky y apuntaba su número de teléfono haciéndose una llamada perdida.- Por si acaso quieres seguir llevándote a la cama a jovencitas- Nicky rió.

\- A lo mejor te escribo-. Respondió.

\- A lo mejor lo espero con muchas ganas-. Añadió Kate acercándose a su rosto haciendo que su boca quedara a escasos centímetros de la de Nicky. Kate se mordió el labio y Nicky sintió como algo entre sus piernas comenzaba a humedecerse.- Gracias, Nicky.

Kate le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda, muy cerca de la boca, dejándola con ganas de más. La chica sonrió, cogió su mochila y salió del coche. Ella se quedó ahí sentada, mirando con cara de gilipollas como aquella jodida niña sacaba de su mochila un polo azul y entraba en el colegio Trinity School. Un momento, ¿en el COLEGIO Trinity School?

 **N/A: Creía que esto iba a ser más fácil pero son dos lenguajes distintos y en verdad me cuesta mucho pasar de tv a literario porque los tiempos son completamente diferentes. Por ejemplo, en TV hay muchas elipsis que aquí quedarían muy raras, pero voy a seguir trabajando en ello :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Nicky. 9:15]: ¿Qué coño? ¿Qué haces en ese colegio?**

Nicky tardó varios minutos en coger el teléfono y escribirla ese mensaje. Estaba en shock, ¿qué coño hacia la jodida gatita en ese colegio de pijos? Kate era joven, y al estar en aquella discoteca, dio por supuesto que iría a la universidad. Lo último que podía esperar era que una tía que había conocido en una discoteca a las cuatro de la madrugada iba todavía al instituto. O quizás hubiera una explicación.

Nicky llegó a casa absorta en sus pensamientos y cabreada porque la jodida cría había leído su mensaje pero no había respondido. Tiró el móvil a la cama y este revotó cayendo al suelo. Nicky se agachó para cogerlo y debajo de la cama encontró un jersey que no era suyo. _Oh no_. La gatita se había dejado olvidada la prenda. Nicky la cogió y la olió. _¿Qué coño haces, Nicky?_ Pensó mientras se embriagaba de su fragancia a vainilla. Nicky se tumbó en la cama con el jersey en una mano y el móvil en la otra. Abrió la conversación con Kate pero la chica seguía sin contestarle. Nicky miró su foto de perfil. Estaba en la playa con los brazos en alto y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era preciosa. _Para, Nicky, no tienes ni puta idea de donde te estás metiendo._ No, no la tenía, pero joder, ¡qué bonita era! Esos ojos azules, esos labios carnosos, ese rostro angelical… Nicky se llevó el jersey a la nariz y el olor a vainilla le hizo recordar la despedida en su coche.- _A lo mejor lo espero con muchas ganas_ \- recordó sus palabras y recordó cómo Kate se mordió el labio a escasos centímetros de su boca. Nicky dejó el móvil a un lado de la todavía desecha cama y bajó la mano hasta meterla por debajo de su ropa interior. Estaba tremendamente húmeda.-Puta cría.- susurró mientras dejaba volar su imaginación.

El sonido y la vibración de su teléfono la despertaron. Le costó un rato recordar lo que había pasado. Estaba en su cama tumbada después de haberse tocado pensando en la maldita gatita. Nicky encendió la pantalla y le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver que Kate la había respondido. ¿Realmente quería abrir el mensaje? ¿Quería saber por qué la cría estaba en ese puto colegio elitista? ¿Estaba preparada para que le dijera la verdad? La chica le gustaba mucho, pero…

 **[Kate. 12.30]: Perdona, hasta el recreo no nos dejan utilizar el móvil.**

Nicky apretó los dientes confirmando su teoría.

 **[Nicky. 12.34]: ¿El recreo? ¡Pero tu cuántos putos años tienes!**

 **[Kate. 12.35]: Dieciséis para diecisiete.**

 **[Nicky 12.35]: La madre que me puto parió**

16 años. Se había follado a una cría de 16 años. "Dieciséis para diecisiete", dice. No te jode, ¡dieciséis para veintitrés si te parece!

 **[Kate. 12.36]: jajaja que pasa?**

"¿Jajaja?" Nicky se estaba riendo poco en aquel momento.

 **[Kate. 12.37]: Oye Nicky… tampoco creo que sea para tanto. Solo nos divertíamos, no?**

¿Tampoco fue para tanto? ¿Pero de qué iba esa cría?

 **[Nicky 12.38]: Prefiero divertirme con gente con la que sé que no me van a meter en la cárcel si me ven con ella.**

 **[Kate. 12.38]: Jajajaja que exagerada**

Nicky prefierió no contestar. Estaba cabreada. La había engañado completamente. Creyó jurar que la noche anterior la rubia le había dicho que estudiaba en Columbia, pero claro, entre la excitación y la coca poco pudo recordar. Y hablando de coca, tenía que ir a entregar un paquete si no quería que Kevin la matara.


	4. Chapter 4

En Litchfield todos los putos días era la misma historia así que cuando la mole de Boo le propuso aquel reto Nicky no se lo pensó dos veces. Vio a su víctima entrar en el baño y tras esperar unos segundos fue tras ella. Había descubierto apenas unas horas antes que se llamaba Phoebe y que había entrado en la cárcel cargando con las culpas de su novio traficante. Phoebe era una muñequita occidental de melena morena y grandes ojos castaños. Tenía unos pechos turgentes y unas caderas donde perderse horas y horas. Y allí estaba, enfrente de Nicky lavándose los dientes con el dedo de una mano.

\- ¿Es que aún no has ido al economato?- preguntó Nicky riendo.

\- Todavía no ha llegado mi dinero-. Respondió Phoebe al cabo de unos segundos. Nicky hizo como que miraba a ambos lados del pasillo y le extendió un bote a la chica.

\- Anda, toma- le dio un cepillo de dientes nuevo, y una pasta de dientes. Phoebe la miró sin estar segura del todo de aceptar su regalo. Nicky habló para convencerla.- Las blancas nos cuidamos entre nosotras. Eres Phoebe, ¿no? Soy Nichols, pero me puedes llamar Nicky.

\- ¡Gracias!- dijo ella cogiéndole de las manos, llorando.- La señora cubana que hay en mi habitación no para de gruñirme todo el tiempo, y hay una negra que me mira con ojos raros.

\- Tranquila, gatita.- la consoló Nicky abrazándola-. ¿Sabes lo que me ayudó a mí? Rezar, rezar siempre ayuda, ¿Te apetece ir a la capilla conmigo?

* * *

Nicky había ido a sorprender a Kate a la salida del colegio. Esa maldita cría le traía de cabeza y no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Había pasado medio año desde que se conocieron en aquella discoteca de Park Avenue y la verdad es que Nicole había caído completamente a sus pies. Guapa, inteligente, madura para su edad, y con una picardía que haría que cualquier día muriera de un infarto. Vale, tenía 16 años, y vale, aquello no estaba del todo bien, pero se había enamorado como nunca antes de cualquier otra persona. Kate no era una niña. Era _su_ niña, pero no era una niña. Con dieciséis años una persona ya es suficiente madura para saber lo que quiere y lo que no quiere hacer. Y además, ella solo tenía 25 años, por Dios, ni que fuera una vieja verde.

\- Esa señorita Nancy es una puta, mi amor, ¿cómo se le ocurre decir eso de tu trabajo? ¡Con lo que te costó acabarlo!- decía Nicky mientras llevaba a Kate a su casa en Plandome Hights.

\- ¡Lo sé! Me tiene manía desde el primer día de clase, creo que me odia porque le cae mal mi padre o algo así.

\- ¿Por qué será?- rió Nicky parando el coche enfrente de casa de Kate. Era un lujoso chalet blanco adornado con múltiples árboles y coronado en la parte trasera con una bonita piscina. El sueño americano.

\- ¿Quieres entrar?- preguntó Kate.

\- A la casa del congresista McCarthy, ¡claro! ¡Me sentaré con el junto a la chimenea y debatiremos sus propuestas republicanas!- bromeó Nicky.

\- Está en Washington.- le puso ojitos Kate.- Y mi madre está en el club. Por fa, ¡nunca quieres entrar!

Claro que no quería entrar. El puto congresista McCarthy resultaba ser un homófobo de tomo y lomo y ella se estaba follando a su hijita.

\- Dile a tu padre que estás con una camello de Manhattan, cuando te meta en un internado, me comentas si era buena idea lo de entrar tu casa.

\- ¡Por fi!- le susurró Kate al oído haciendo que se le estremeciera todo el cuerpo.

Cinco minutos más tarde Nicky estaba subiendo las escaleras de la casa dirección habitación de Kate. Esa niña podía pedirle lo que quisiera pues ella se lo daría. Kate no dejaba de besarla y fueron varias las veces que tropezaron por la escalera y casi caen al suelo. Al llegar al piso de arriba, Kate dio un salto y colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Nicky.

\- No tienes ni idea de las ganas que tengo de que me folles en mi cama.- le susurró al oído Kate haciendo que sus piernas flaquearan.

\- Entonces no esperemos más.- respondió Nicky. Kate se puso de pie, le dio la mano a su chica y le guio hacia su habitación. Al entrar Nicky no pudo más que reír, era una auténtica habitación de adolescente- En serio, ¿One Direction?- bromeó cuando vio un poster del grupo en la pared. Había varios más de Justin Bieber y Selena Gomez, además de un montón de fotos de Kate con amigos, en lugares increíbles donde había estado, y alguna que otra con sus padres. Nicky cogió un marco en el que había una fotografía de Kate y sus padres muy arreglados frente al Congreso. El padre de Kate era alto y delgado, atractivo, pero con rostro serio, la mujer era unos cuantos años más joven, y Kate era una preciosidad blanca. Parecía la típica familia de ultraconservadores republicanos. Eran la típica familia ultraconservadora republicana.- No se cómo me has convencido para que viniera aquí.- dijo Nicky.

\- Será que estás enamorada de mí.- dijo ella sonriendo y mirándola a los ojos. Eso era verdad, a pesar de que nunca hayan hablado abiertamente del tema.

\- En tus sueños, niñita.- Nicky condujo a Kate hacia la cama.

\- Admite que te gusto un poco.- dijo Kate mientras la besaba el cuello.

\- Tal vez un poco.- admitió ella.

\- Y ahora admite que estás enamorada de mí.- añadió la chica.

Nicky sonrió buscando la boca de su chica. Sus labios sabían tan bien, su olor a vainilla le llenaba tanto. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió plena del todo. Se sentó encima de Kate y levantó poco a poco la camiseta de la chica mientras daba pequeños besos en su vientre subiendo hacia su pecho. Le quitó el sujetador y comenzó a manosear los pechos de la rubia a la vez que succionaba sus pezones hasta quedarse completamente duros. Kate gemía y Nicky se excitaba más y más notando como su chica disfrutaba con ella. Nicky empujó hacia atrás a Kate para que se tumbara, y comenzó a bajar hacia su sexo, quitándole la falda y dejándole en braguitas. Comenzó a besar sus muslos acercándose a su lugar más íntimo mientras la respiración de Kate se volvía más y más acelerada. Nicky acarició con la punta de su nariz y posó sus labios en el sexo de la chica, aun con las braguitas puestas.- Nicky… por favor…- le rogó la rubia. Podía notar como estaba húmeda. Podía sentir como deseaba que la poseyera. Nicky le quitó las braguitas pero continuó torturándola besando sus ingles y tomándose más tiempo antes de llegar a su centro de placer. Pasó la lengua por sus pliegues e hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Kate. La miró. Estaba tan bonita tumbada en su cama con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de cada movimiento que ella le hacía que no esperó más y comenzó a lamer su botón mágico suavemente, lo que hizo que la chica soltara un grito de placer. Nicky continuó alternando movimientos lentos con descargas fuertes volviendo loca a la hija del congresista.

\- Ven…- le rogó Kate- Quiero que me beses.

\- Pero…- dijo ella parando de lamer- si voy ahí, no puedo hacerte esto.

Nicky continuó su tarea succionando entre sus labios el pequeño clítoris de Kate chupándolo haciendo círculos con su lengua.

\- Da igual- dijo entre gemidos- hazme otra cosa, pero ven y bésame.

Nicky le dio un último beso en el centro de placer y comenzó a gatear por la cama hasta llegar a la altura de su chica. Kate buscó desesperadamente su boca, pero Nicky se apartó negando con la cabeza. Kate se mordió el labio y ella pensó que se podía correr solo con mirarla a la cara.

\- Date la vuelta- le ordenó. Kate obedeció poniéndose de costado apoyando su espalda y su culito húmedo contra el cuerpo de Nicky. Ella acarició su espalda bajando lentamente hacia su sexo mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos en el lóbulo de la oreja.

\- Dios, fóllame- le rogaba la pequeña.

\- Dios ha escuchado tus plegarias y viene a dejarte seca- respondió Nicky a la vez que metía dos de sus dedos en el interior de la chica. Kate arqueó la espalda y Nicky acompañaba cada embestida con sutiles movimientos de cadera.

\- Bésame- susurró Kate.

\- Córrete, se una buena chica, y entonces te besaré- le contestó Nicky al oído besándola en la mejilla.

\- Nicky…. Joder…. Nena…- Kate puso los ojos en blanco, pero Nicky todavía no había acabado con ella. Pasó su otra mano por debajo de su cintura y sin dejar de penetrarla con la derecha, comenzó a acariciar su clítoris con la izquierda.- Me voy a correr…

\- ¿Ah si?- preguntó Nicky sonriendo.

\- ¡Si!- exclamó ella. Nicky estaba excitadísima, ver a Kate disfrutar con aquello hacía que algo en su vientre bajo ardiera con fuerza.- Nicky, me voy a ir, me voy a ir…- Nicky embistió más fuerte y la besó en la oreja, en el mentón, en la mejilla. Kate jadeaba y Nicky sabía que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, entonces la beso apasionadamente en la boca- ¡Nicky, te amo!- Kate gimió más fuerte cuando una descarga sacudió todo su cuerpo, y por una milésima de segundo que pareció una eternidad ambas se miraron a los ojos y encontraron el amor más profundo que jamás habían sentido. Era la primera vez que Kate le decía que la amaba. Notó como ese calor que sentía en su bajo vientre se expandió por todo su cuerpo llevando placer a cada rincón. Nicky no se lo podía creer, la jodida gatita había hecho que se corriera sin ni siquiera tocarla.

\- Yo también te amo-. Respondió Nicky sonriéndola. Se quedaron tumbadas en la cama abrazadas hasta que la puerta de la habitación de Kate se abrió sobresaltándolas.

\- -¡Papá!- exclamó Kate.


	5. Chapter 5

Nicky estaba en el piso de su amigo Kevin junto con otros tres amigos. Ellos hablaban sin parar de cosas que a Nicky le importaba poco. Miró con tristeza su teléfono comprobando que la última conexión de Kate seguía siendo la de tres días antes, justo cuando su padre las había pillado en la cama y le había echado a patadas de su casa.

 **[Nicky. 18.03]: Nena, que ha pasado?**

Le había escrito Nicky cuando había conseguido recuperarse del shock. Condujo hasta su casa a duras penas pensando que era una gilipollas por haber puesto en peligro así la relación. Ella tenía una casa, ¿qué necesidad tenía de haber hecho aquello en casa de Kate? Estaba muy preocupada, sabía que el padre de Kate era un hombre estricto de valores conservadores. Temía por lo que le pudiera pasar a su chica. Esperó que no le pusiera la mano encima y entristecida pensó que seguramente la prohibiría volver a verla.

 **[Nicky. 23.33]: Estoy preocupada…**

Le volvió a escribir Nicky por la noche. Esta vez sí, vio como el mensaje le llegó a Kate. Sin embargo, la rubia no contestó. Nicky llamó a Kate minutos después y el teléfono descolgó.

\- No vuelvas a acercarte a mi hija.- la voz del padre de su chica hizo que le ardiera todo el cuerpo de rabia. El hombre colgó el teléfono.

\- Eh, ¡Nicky!- dijo uno de sus colegas después de haberle dado una gran calada a un porro-¿Qué coño te pasa?

\- Déjala, Spencer- dijo Kevin- está de un humor de perros desde que el congresista McCarthy la pilló follándose a su hija.

\- ¡No jodas!- exclamó el chico riendo- ¿Y qué tal la pequeña repúblicana? ¿Se deja domar bien?

\- No hables así de ella, caracandado- se enfadó Nicky.

\- ¡Oh!- puso ojitos Spencer- Nuestra Nicky se ha enamorado.

\- Sea como fuere la he cagado por completo- sentenció ella.- Su padre no le deja hablar conmigo.

\- ¡Qué le follen a ese chapero! ¿Sabes lo que deberías hacer? ¡Ir a por ella!- sugirió Kevin.

\- Kevin, tiene 16 años, fui una gilipollas, nunca debí empezar esto- se lamentó Nicky. Pero no era cierto, no se lamentaba porque la amaba.

\- Nicky, nunca te he visto así por una tía- afirmó él- si de verdad la amas, lucha por ella.- Tal vez Kevin tenía razón, tal vez debía ir a su casa y plantarle cara su suegro. Tal vez debía ir a buscar a Kate y decirle que la amaba y que no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Nicky se levantó, miró el reloj y supuso que dentro de un rato la rubia saldría del colegio. Tenía que ir y buscarla, ¿por qué había esperado tres días?

\- ¡Eh, fiera!- le paró Kevin ofreciéndole algo que tenía en la mesa- ¿Unos tiritos antes de irte?

\- No seas lerdo- sonrió Nicky.- Ya sabes que yo solo vendo.

Nicky se despidió y bajó a toda velocidad hacia su coche. Condujo hasta el colegio de Kate y el corazón se le salía del pecho cuando vio que los chicos ya salían de allí. Aparcó rezando por encontrarla. Aguardó bajo la sombra de un kiosko de periódicos viendo como los niños salían de clase. De repente la vio, iba con la cabeza agachada detrás de un grupo de chicas que charlaban animosamente. Pasaron por su lado y ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que la cogió por la muñeca. Kate levantó la vista y sonrió a medias cuando se encontró con el rostro de Nicky.

\- Estaba muy preocupada- logró decir.

\- Nicky, tienes que irte- le dijo Kate amargamente- si mi padre se enter…

\- ¡Me la suda tu padre!- exclamó ella- ¡Solo quiero saber si estás bien!

\- Estará bien cuando se aleje de ti- el padre de Kate apareció en escena.

\- Señor Mcarthy, yo…

\- ¡Ah!- exclamó el padre de kate- Así que sabes quién soy, excelente, entonces sabrás lo que opino sobre la gente como tú.- el hombre cogió a Kate por el brazo y la situó detrás de él, como queriéndola proteger de Nicky.

\- ¿Cómo yo?

\- Enfermos, abominaciones de la naturaleza…- escupió el hombre.

\- ¿Enfermos?- preguntó Nicky- Su hija y yo solo estábamos dándonos amor, ¿considera eso una enfermedad?

\- Mi hija solo está confundida, es una pobre niña que se ha dejado influenciar por una zorra como tú.- rabió él.

\- Su hija me quiere, ¡y yo la quiero a ella!- confesó Nicky.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa en la boca- Podría arruinarte la vida si quisiera.

\- Eso no cambiaría el hecho de que a su hija le gustan las mujeres.- respondió Nicky. El rosto del señor McCarthy se volvió serio.

\- Apártate de ella, última oportunidad, sino lo lamentarás.

El padre de Kate tiró de ella metiéndola en el coche que conducía un chófer. Kate apoyó la mano en el cristal mientras miraba a Nicky llorando. Ella pudo leer un "lo siento" en los labios de la chica antes de que desaparecieran por la carretera. Nicky inspiró hondo. Estaba jodida, ¿qué cojones iba a hacer? Caminó hacia su coche sintiendo como el faltaba el aire, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y comenzó a llorar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? De la rabia comenzó a dar golpes al salpicadero una y otra vez gritando de dolor. De la fuerza, la guantera del coche se abrió saliendo disparado un paquete con heroína que tenía que repartir aquella tarde. Nicky la cogió con una idea muy mala en su cabeza.


	6. Chapter 6

Nicky había pasado los seis peores meses de su vida. Aquella tarde que el padre de Kate la amenazó con denunciarla (o algo peor), cayó en el pozo más profundo de las drogas. Había sido estúpida, una jodida y tremenda estúpida. Sabía el peligro que tenían, pues traficaba con ellas desde los diecisiete, pero nunca había traspasado la línea, hasta que la perdió a ella. La había visto en una ocasión más, y desde luego, no en su mejor momento, pues iba colocada, lo que decepcionó a la rubia. Con ayuda de alguna amiga del colegio, Kate consiguió contactar con Nicky, pues sus padres le habían quitado el móvil y ordenador y le habían prohibido salir lo que quedaba de curso. Kate le repetía una y otra vez que la quería pero que debían pensar con la cabeza pues cualquier paso en falso en esos momentos haría que su padre cometiera una locura. Irónico, una cría de 16 años tenía más madurez que ella. Releyó sus últimas palabras que le escribió el mes pasado. Todas las noches las releía.

 **[Nº DESCONOCIDO 13.21]: Nicky soy yo, he convencido a Violet para que me deje su móvil**

 **[Nº DESCONOCIDO 13.21]: Sé que el otro día me seguiste a la salida del colegio y mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando te reconoció a lo lejos. Pero si yo lo sé, mi padre también**

 **[Nº DESCONOCIDO 13.25]: Te quiero más de lo que puedo aguantar y no estar contigo, ni saber de ti me está matando, pero créeme cuando te digo que esto es lo mejor para ti. Conozco a mi padre y se de lo que es capaz**

 **[Nº DESCONOCIDO 13.26]: Sé que es muy injusto lo que te voy a pedir, pero si me esperas te prometo estar ahí para cuando podamos estar juntas. Espérame por favor, solo serán unos meses. Espero que cumplas tu promesa, pues verte de esa manera… drogada… me desgarró por dentro pues en el fondo sé que es por mi culpa. Se fuerte, por favor, Nicky, eres una persona excepcional y no puedo permitir que te hundas por esto. No contestes, no me busques, pero recuerda que te amo, Nicky Nichols. Se que acabaremos juntas, solo necesito que me des tiempo.**

Habían pasado cinco meses desde ese mensaje y Nicky no había cumplido su promesa. Era una puta yonki y el vacío que antes llenaba su pequeña, ahora lo ocupaba la heroína. ¿Cómo podía haber caído así? ¿Cómo podía haberse dejado arrastrar al abismo? Había tocado fondo, incluso casi se muere en quirófano cuando le tuvieron que operar de una infección a causa de una aguja infectada. Era un desecho social y nada podía hacer para cambiarlo. ¿Qué hacia allí? Contempló la casa blanca de los McCarthy. Era de noche y las luces estaban apagadas. ¿Por qué tiraba piedras a la ventana de Kate? No tenía ni idea, solo sabía que el alcohol, las drogas, y un impulso desde lo más hondo de su corazón la habían llevado a esa casa esa noche. El rostro de Kate se asomó por la ventana y abrió mucho los ojos asombrada al ver a Nicky en su jardín.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Kate varios minutos después saliendo por la puerta de la casa. Nicky comenzó a llorar- Eh…- Kate la abrazó- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- He tocado fondo.- balbuceó ella- La cagué, te prometí que no consumiría más y…- Nicky se descubrió el pecho, donde tenía una cicatriz de la operación-. Soy una mierda, no te merezco, tu padre tiene razón. Pero te quiero, joder, te quiero y estoy enamorada de ti y eso es lo único que sé.

\- Nicky, Nicky,- la intentó calmar Kate- calla, vas a despertarlos. Nicky, escucha, escúchame…

\- ¡Escúchame tu Kate McCarthy! Te quiero, nunca sentí esto por ninguna mujer, y tuvo que venir una cría de 16 años a demostrarme lo que era el amor.

\- Nicky en serio, tienes que irte, mi padre no permitirá que le arruines su carrera por mí. No sabes de lo que es capaz, ¡te matará antes de tener una hija lesbiana!

\- ¡Que le follen a tu padre!- gritó- ¡Fuguémonos!

\- Nicky te va a matar- sentenció Kate- crees que es una broma pero no lo es, te matará.

\- Me la suda- dijo ella-. Ven conmigo, podemos irnos ahora mismo, viajaremos hacia el sur, mi madre tiene una casa en Florida…

\- ¡Habla más bajo!- le rogó Kate.

\- Vente conmigo.- dijo Nicky acercándose a su boca, besándola en los labios.

\- Nicky estás colocada.

\- ¡No necesito estar colocada para saber que te quiero a mi lado!

\- Ok, ok, me iré conmigo, ¡pero baja la voz!- susurró la rubia. Pero era demasiado tarde, la luz del cenador se encendió y por la puerta salieron los padres de Kate que todavía iban en pijama. El padre de Kate iba directo hacia Nicky con cara de pocos amigos, pero Kate se puso delante de ella frenanto con sus brazos a su padre-. Papa en serio, no estamos haciendo nada malo, solo estamos hablando, no está bien.- El padre de Kate apartó a su hija de un manotazo tirándola al suelo y cogió a Nicky por el cuello de su blusa.

\- Te dije que era tu última oportunidad.- sentenció con rostro severo.

 **N/A: El próximo capítulo será el último. Espero que lo disfruten.**


	7. Chapter 7

Nicky estaba tumbada con su espalda en el pecho de Morello mientras saboreaba un estupendo yogur de fresa que le había dado Boo por ganar la apuesta con Phoebe. Morello no dejaba de hablar sobre cosas banales y cuando se ponía así, Nicky desconectaba por completo. De la nada apareció Phoebe mirando con desaprobación a Nicky.

\- Hola…- saludó la morena.

\- Que hay- dijo desganada Nicky sin levantarse del regazo de Morello.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo?- dijo molesta Phoebe. Nicky y Morello se miraron divertidas.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Nicky.

\- No sé, me preguntaba que a lo mejor querías ir a la capilla, pero veo que estás ocupada- respondió celosa.

\- ¿La llevaste a la capilla?- preguntó Morello fingiendo molestia.

\- No te pongas así, tú me dijiste que lo nuestro se había terminado para siempre…- rió Nicky, sabía que por mucho que le dijera Morello, siempre volvería a ella.

\- ¡Pero si me follaste esta mañana!- exclamó Lorna dándole un golpecito en el hombro riendo.

\- ¿Pero…?- Phoebe no entendía nada- ¿Estás con ella? Me dijiste que….

\- Oh, nena…- comenzó Morello- Se lo persuasiva que puede llegar a ser esta perra.

\- No lo entiendo tú, yo… ¡Creía que te gustaba!- gritó Phoebe.

\- Mira… Phoebe, tú y yo nada.- sentendió Nicky.-Me gustan los yogures del comedor, ¿qué se le va a hacer?

\- ¿Este es tu juego?- le gritó Phoebe molesta- ¿Engatusar a las niñitas nuevas de la cárcel?- los gritos estaban llamando la atención de los guardias- Pues… pues…. ¡Algún día te romperán el corazón, y entonces sabrás lo que es bueno!

Phoebe se fue de allí muy ofendida dejando a Nicky recordar.

Nicky estaba sentada en el banquillo de los acusados cuando el fiscal comenzó a hablar.

\- ¿Sabe de qué se le acusa, señorita Nichols?- preguntó el hombre trajeado y con cara de pocos amigos. La sala estaba llena pues había sido un caso muy mediatico. Los padres de Kate estaban en primera fila, pero de ella no había ni rastro.

\- De mantener una relación con la hija del congresista McCarthy, Kate McCarthy.- contestó ella.

\- Está usted acusada de un delito de abuso de menores.- explicó el fiscal-¿Mantuvo o no mantuvo relaciones sexuales con Kate McCarthy cuando ella tenía 16 años de edad?

\- Si, pero…

\- ¡Responda solo a lo que se le pregunte!- intervino el juez.

\- ¿Sabe usted que estaba cometiendo un delito?- preguntó el fiscal.

\- No, ella no me dijo su edad hasta después de acostarnos.- respondió Nicky. ¿En qué momento se había ido todo a la mierda? ¿En qué momento se había jodido la vida de aquella manera?

\- Y aun así siguió con la relación…

\- ¡Ella también quería hacerlo!- exclamó Nicky.- ¡Dio su consentimiento!

\- Como usted sabrá, eso da igual. La ley contempla los 17 años como consentimiento de edad sexual en el estado de Nueva York.

Nicky se cagaba una y mil veces en la edad de consentimiento sexual en el estado de Nueva York. Kate no era ninguna niña y ya venía con unos cuantos partidos jugados antes de estar con ella. Tenía 16 años, estaba enamorada de ella, y ella de Nicky, ¿qué había de malo en eso?

\- La fiscalía llama a declarar a Kate McCarthy, señoría- Nicky tragó saliva cuando desde el fondo de la sala apareció Kate para subirse al estrado. Se la veía cansada, con ojeras, ojos hinchados de haber llorado, y mucho más delgada de lo que Nicky recordaba. El fiscal comenzó a hacer preguntas pero Nicky no podía estar atenta. Solo quería ir allí y abrazarla, y decirle que lo sentía y que sería una buena mujer para ella. Kate abrió la boca y Nicky se entristeció al escuchar su voz tan apagada.

\- Ella era buena conmigo, me hacía regalos y me trataba como una reina, me daba lo que pidiera… Todo era genial, hasta que se drogaba, entonces me daba miedo, no sabía lo que podía hacerme.- Kate dijo esto último mirando al suelo. Nicky no entendía nada.

\- ¡Mentira!- gritó ella- ¡Jamás consumí estando contigo!

\- ¡Silencio por favor!- pidió el juez.

\- Tenemos una muestra de la sangre de la señorita Nichols el día de su detención, da positivo en heroína.- dijo el fiscal.

\- Ese día quería que me fugara con ella, vino colocada a mi casa, ¡no sabía que iba a pasar!- explicó Kate llorando.

\- Señorita McCarthy, Nicky Nichols ha basado su defensa en que usted consentía la relación, en que lo que sienten es amor, ¿está enamorada de la señorita Nichols?- preguntó el hombre. Kate levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Nicky.

\- Estaba… Me gustaba despertarme en su apartamento de Manhattan con vistas a Central Park. Me gustaba la forma que tenía de tratarme, que me comprase cosas, y me llevase en coche a todos lados. Me gustaba…- Kate miró detrás de Nicky y vio como su padre estaba en un banco de la primera fila con la vena del cuello hinchada y negando con la cabeza.- No, no estaba enamorada de ella, tenía miedo de lo que me pudiera hacer si la dejaba.- Nicky sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos a la vez que no entendía nada. Todo lo que habían pasado, lo que se habían dicho, lo que había sentido, ¿todo era mentira? ¿Era solo el capricho de una cría de 16 años? ¿De verdad Kate sentía miedo de ella? Sintió que le faltaba el aire y se inclinó para susurrar algo al oído de su abogado.

\- Señoría, a mí cliente le gustaría hacer un trato.- expuso el abogado de Nicky.

 **N/A: Bueeeeno, pues acabé mi pequeño ejercicio. La verdad es que he sufrido y a la vez disfrutado pasando el formato guión de tv a formato literario. Espero que os haya gustado mucho. Escribí este guión en 2014 cuando los flashback de** ** _Orange_** **todavía eran una parte buena e importante de la historia xD La verdad es que me gustó imaginarme que Nicky acabó en la cárcel por algo completamente distinto a las drogas. En cuanto al fic, por si os lo preguntáis, yo siempre lo escribí pensando que Kate mentía diciendo que no amaba a Nicky y que solo decía eso para protegerla de su padre, pero bueno, ¡que cada cual de la interpretación que quiera!**


End file.
